Light and Darkness
by LostNobody
Summary: It was first day of school for Namine.She wasn't the type to fit in.But during her visit to this tree she met a mysterious boy,both of them never knew they would change each others life forever.
1. New Beginning

_I'll be your light and you'll be my darkness……_

_Light and Darkness_

Chapter 1:New Beginning

It was Monday morning, when the blonde haired girl woke up in sudden burst as someone yells.

"Namine! Get down here we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming!"

_I hate mornings….Why do I have to go to school?" she sighed._

She did the usual morning routine. Brush your teeth, comb your hair, wear uniform, and get ready for the day. Namine never love that routine but she was pretty sure no one did.

She ran downstairs hurriedly as she bumped into the sliver haired boy.

"You wake up so late!" he said

"You wake up so early!"

He just laughed at her comment.

"Well, we have to go."

"Do we have to go to school?"she asked

"Yes."

"But I'm not like you, Riku; I'm not Mr. Popular you know!"

"Hey just be glad you're my sister."

"We're not even related!"

"Hey, be a little happy I took you in. You're like my daughter. You're old enough to go to school now."

"I could be home schooled.. ….And don't treat me like your daughter. You're only one year older than me. It's just not right!"

"Come on let's just go, my cute daughter."

She scoffed at him. Riku laughed at her as they got in the car.

Namine was an orphan. Her parents abandoned her when she was little. Riku saw her and his parents took her in but one day Riku's parents were caught in a car accident. Riku lived to take care of him and his step sister. Riku worked 3 part-time jobs so that he could afford Namine and himself to go to a private school. He didn't want Namine to not get her education.

_Riku had taken care of me even if I wasn't his real sister. He was a good brother to me but I feel like a horrible sister. I guess going to school is least I can do._

"Riku?" she looked at him.

"Yeah?" He said

"Thank you for everything."

"Aww first time I ever heard those words. My daughter's growing up." He looked at her with a smile.

"Stop calling me that! When we get to school don't call me daughter in front of everyone! I'm your sister okay?" she said with a serious look.

"Okay, Okay."

Namine was nervous of her first day. This was a big day for her. She never went to school so this was a huge.

They had reached the school and her stomach was growling with nervousness.

_I'm going to be alone for sure. I should have stayed home._

"Do you want me to take you to class?"

"No, it's okay."

"Just remember if you need me I'll be up stairs in the upper class 'kay?"

"Okay."

"Be good my sweet daughter."

"Riku!" she yelled

"I'm sorry, bye Namine." He said as he laughed.

Namine smiled and saw her step-brother go upstairs.

She nervously opened the door. She saw millions of people or that's what she thought. This was the first time she saw a lot of people in one room. Namine took a seat at the back which was the only seat available. There was an empty seat beside her. She looked at it as her thoughts consumed her mind.

_I thought everyone gets an individual seat….We all have to sit next to someone? _She sighed.

"Class takes your seats." said the teacher.

_She seems very strict._

"Everyone take your books out and turn to page-………...Where's Roxas?"

"Probably skipping class." said one.

"What a loser." said another

"That coward."

"Stupid"

"Brainless."

"That piece of trash"

Namine heard everyone say bad things about this Roxas. She heard whispering to each other and murmuring.

_What's going on? Why is everyone saying bad things about him? Whoever he is….._

"Everyone calm down let's just start class."

School started. Namine couldn't keep up with anything so she started to draw on her notes. She loved to draw. She would often draw at home while waiting for Riku to come home from school.

Namine managed to stay alive until lunch. She then noticed no one sat next to her in any of the class. _I guess he must be hated around the school so no one wants to sit with him; great I do….but I wonder where he is…_

She was exhausted from everything. She then looked around and wondered._ Where do I eat?_

She examined where everyone would eat. She saw them going to a room called cafeteria; To Namine it seemed like an unknown place. She took a peek inside the room. Her only expression was_……Holy Crap. _She went outside to get some air. _You expect me to eat out there with so many people?! HELL NO!_ She thought to herself. Then she saw it, a tree. It was big and beautiful. Namine usually had things for trees, flowers, and animals. She ran up to the tree and embraced it.

"I missed you tree!" She exclaimed as she hugged it tightly, closing her eyes.

"Okay but don't start making out with it."

Someone said causing her to jump. She slowly opened her eyes as she saw a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He had his hands in his pocket and was leaning against the tree. She blushed a little feeling stupid; she didn't notice someone standing there while she was hugging a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" the boy said seeing she was still hugging the tree.

Noticing it she quickly pulled away from the tree.

"I-I…um..I….ummmmm….." Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment as the boy looked at her. The boy teased her by getting really close to her face. Namine became red as a tomato by his sudden reaction. He then looked at her and began to laugh.

Namine wondered why he was laughing at her.

"Why are you laughing!"She said as he smirked. She looked at him with a serious face. He took out his hand from his pocket and patted her head.

"You're cute." He said causing her to blush massively again.

She just stood there in silence as she lost her words on what to say.

"You're the only person who came by here. Why aren't you at the cafeteria with the others?

"I-I," still blushing of what he said "I'm not really good with people…I get nervous when there's people so I came outside and saw this tree."

"Causing you to hug and make-out with it." he stated

"I didn't make out with it!" she exclaimed

He laughed as he lay back on the tree.

"So what's your name?"

"Namine."

He looked up at the sky and began to speak.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about, Namine" he said as he looked at her, "because you seem fine talking to me." He said with a smile.

Her cheeks were turning pink as she tried to hide it.

She had to admit his smile was kind of cute.

"You'd better go. Your class starts soon." he stated.

"What about you? Don't you have to go to class?"

"Maybe."

The school bell rang causing Namine to jump.

"You'd better go." He was about to leave but Namine grabbed his hand.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name."

He smiled and said "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

She looked at him confused.

"Bye Namine." he said.

"Will I see you again?" she asked

"Maybe but its best if you don't get involved with me." He said as he patted her head. He then walked away.

Namine stood there and watched his back.

_Who is he?_ She thought but then she looked at her watch and saw that she was 5 minutes late.

_Crap…_

I know it sucks right? Well I hope you like it....even if it sucks....theres more chapter coming up I just need to upload but my internet is slow so yeah please review and hope you will read the next chapter! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts if I did Namine and Roxas will not go back to Kairi and Sora and they will be together ^o^


	2. Detention

Lost Nobody: Yay! chapter 2! okay so its called Detention dun dun duuun. Theres some secrets of Roxas. Also  
Kairi: I'm in the story!!!  
Sora: Also Me!!!  
Selphie: Don't forget me!!  
Axel: Your all idiots  
Sora: Your just jealous because you dont have that much lines.  
Roxas: Hey aren't you forgetting the main characters?  
Kairi: Oh yeah, wheres Namine?  
Lost Nobody: Shes taking a rest, anyway I would like to thank random-spaz for the review!!! Now someone do the Disclaimer.  
Kairi: Meee! Lost Nobody does not own Kingdom Hearts and promises not to take over square enix just to make Namine and Roxas together.  
Lost Nobody: Hehehe ENJOY!!

Chapter 2: Detention

Namine ran across the hallway. She saw no sight of anyone._ Man I must be really late._ Then she saw the boy. He was talking with the teacher. The teacher seemed to be yelling at him. Then she got his collar and started choking him.

_What the hell? Why is the teacher choking a student? And she's a girl!_

The teacher saw Namine as she let go of her grip on the boy. The boy fell as he gasped for air. Namine walked towards him to help him but he looked at her and yelled.

"Don't come near me!"

She stopped. And began to quiver; She squeezed her hand. The boy was still gasping for air as he walked away from her.

_Why? What's going on in this school……?_

She stood their when suddenly her chemistry teacher came out of the classroom.

"Namine, you're late. Come inside and take a seat."

"I-I'm sorry…"

She went inside as everyone starred at her.

"Now that Miss Namine's here lets continue." she said. "Oh, and Namine don't think I'll let go of you easily, one detention for being late to class. You will be cleaning the classroom with the others who have detention after school."

She sat down as everyone started to whisper to one another.

"Alright class, be quiet and lets continue with our lesson."

Few hours past by and school was over. But sadly she had detention. She went in the classroom as she saw other people. They weren't cleaning though; instead they were all sitting on top of the desks and talking. She looked at them and thought_ where am I?_

"Hey, are you new?" asked a girl with red hair.

"U-Umm yes..."

"Hi!" she exclaimed

"Hi.."

"My name is Kairi! What's yours?"

"Namine"

"Nice to meet you Namine!" she said with a smile.

"Umm is this the room for detention?" Namine asked.

"Yes, and it's also our…….CLUB!!!!" she called out.

Namine had that what the hell face.

"Umm club?"

"Yes, let me introduce. This is Sora" she said pointing at a boy with brown spiky hair.

"Hi, I'm the leader of this club" he said as he stood up from the desk.

"And this is Hayner, Pence, Olette, Selphie, Axel and…..where's our last member?"

As soon as she said that Riku opened the door and came in.

"Finally our last member Riku!" she said.

Namine looked at Riku as Riku looked at Namine.

"What are you doing here!?" they said in unison.

"You know each other?" asked Sora

"She's my sister." Riku said

"That's so cool!" Selphie exclaimed

"Do you wanna join our club, Namine?" asked Sora.

"That's not important!" Riku shouted. "Namine, why are you in detention!?"

"I-I got late to class….but wait……Why are you in detention!?"

"Don't change the subject on me! It's your first day and you got in detention!?" he said with one hand on his hip and his other pointing at Namine.

"Riku, calm down you act like a mother." Axel stated.

"Come on, Detention is for everyone!" exclaimed Selphie.

"And this club is for everyone also!" exclaimed Sora.

Riku stopped and crossed his arm.

"So as I was saying, I'm a senior along with Sora, Riku, Selphie and Axel. Hayner, Pence and Olette are in your class." Kairi said.

"Yeah but you'll only have me for Geometry, Economy, and Grammar." said Hayner

"And you'll have me for Geometry, Chemistry, and Grammar." Pence said

"I'm same with Pence" smiled Olette.

Olette seemed very nice also Kairi. Olette seemed like a scholar while Kairi seemed very outgoing. Selphie in the other hand seemed very hyper and high at sometimes. Hayner seemed very stubborn and Sora sometimes acted like a girl but had a manly side in him. Pence and Axel doesn't talk much but they seem to be friendly.

."I'm just going to start cleaning so I can go home." Namine said

"Don't be silly, you're gonna hang out with us!" Kairi said

"Don't worry about cleaning because we have a day for each person to clean." Pence said

"Yeah, so today you would be cleaning." Riku said.

"Riku, don't be mean! She's our new member!" Sora stated.

"But each person has to do something in order to join the club, "replied Riku. "I'd had to do truth or dare…worst club leader ever…"

"Hey, everyone had a specific thing they had to do…I guess Namine could clean the room today and you'll be accepted in the club! Very easy test." Sora said

"But I don't feel like joining any club…"Namine replied.

"Ahh but whoever comes to detention must join this club HAHAHHAHA." Sora said

"At first I thought this was complete dictatorship," Olette said "But it was fun so I stay after school for this club."

"Once you get detention you have to come every day after school even if you don't have detention." Axel said

"Yup! If you have any plans just tell me and If I accept your excuse then you're safe but if you're excuse is not accepted…….bad things will happen…."

"Okay,Okay…..I'll come each day ."

"That's the spirit!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well, off to karaoke!" Kairi said

"Okay! Don't worry Namine; you'll join our club activities tomorrow." Sora said

"Namine be careful, I'll come back when were done or just call me when you finish okay?" Riku said

"Okay……."Namine said.

They all left as Namine took a broom and swept the floor. She sighed as she looked outside the window. She saw the boy, who she met at lunch. He was leaning back on the tree.

_He's still here. Why isn't he going home?......……he looks so peaceful. _She thought as she blushed. But then she remembered what he said.

"_I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."_

"_Maybe but it's best if you don't get involved with me."_

"_Don't get near me!"_

_I wonder why he said that…._

Then she saw another boy come by with his gang. He pushed the blonde boy as he fell.

_Oh my God! _

She ran towards the door. She rushed outside as she saw the boy grabbing on to the blonde boys collar. He punched him on the face.

"You bastard!" he said as he punched him harder.

"Is that all you can do?" the blonde boy said as he looked at him straight in the eye, "As long as I'm here, your anger won't go away...Is this your only anger towards me?"

"You think everyone would feel sorry you!? You think you're tough!?" he yelled as he punched him and grabbed his neck.

_I have to do something….._

"Seifer stop! You're really gonna kill him" his gang yelled.

"Every time I see your face, it pisses me off," his grip on his neck became harder.

_What should I do?._

"STOP!!" yelled Namine.

Seifer let go of his grip as the boy gasped for air.

"What do you want new girl? You think you can stop me?"

Seifer grabbed him and punched the boys' stomach as he coughed up blood.

"STOP please….." she cried out as her eyes became teary.

He was about to punch him again but he stopped seeing Namine blocking him. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You think I can't beat you up because you're a girl!?" he said as he was about to hit Namine. Namine closed her eyes but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw the boy take the punch. He coughed up more blood.

"S-she….has nothing to do with this…don't….. Involve her. "He said as he wiped the blood falling through his chin.

"Seifer stop! You're going too far!" one of his gang said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he said as he kicked the blonde boy. The boy fell coughing blood.

"Be glad I'm letting you off easy, but remember Roxas, I'll be the one to kill you one day. "He threatened as he turned around and left.

_Roxas?_

Namine tried helping him but he grabbed her hand.

"I told you, it's best you don't get involved with me." he said

"But I-"

"JUST GO!…You'll get hurt if they see you with me."

_Say something you stupid….Your so useless….You couldn't even help him….._she told herself.

"……NO" she finally said.

"Stop trying to act like a hero because they'll kill you." He said

"You're the one who should stop acting like a hero."

She took out a bandage to cover up the scars. Then she took out her handkerchief wiping off his blood from his mouth. Her hands reached his cheek as the boy touched her hand. She felt something wet falling on her hand. It was his tear, he was crying. His hands pulled away from hers but then he embraced her. Namine's eyes widened as her head lay on his chest. Her eyes closed as she held on to him.

"Why……..why is it always me?....."he said.

Namine let him express himself as she wrapped her arms around him.

_What's going on with this school? _

Lost Nobody: So how is it? hahaha  
Roxas: What the hell? Why am I getting beaten up?  
Lost Nobody: Shuss! No one needs your comment! Anyway Roxas and Namine are not gonna end up together just yet! Nipah~  
Namine: Nipah? Whats that?  
Roxas: Its a stupid anime phrase she saw. Whats it called? When they cry or something.  
Lost Nobody: Its not stupid!!! its called Higurashi no naku koro ni (japanese ver.)anyway please review!! nipah~  
Namine: nipah~  
Roxas: *sighs*


	3. The Truth

Lost Nobody: Okay Chapter 3 umm I don'treally like this chapter....  
Namine:Why?  
Lost Nobody: Theres not enough fluff.....  
Roxas: We don't need any.  
Kairi: Hey I like fluff!  
Riku: You guys have no life.  
Sora: Look whose talking.  
Namine: Can we just get on with the story?  
Lost Nobody: OKAY!! Riku! do the disclaimer!!  
Riku:*sighs* Lost Nobody does not own Kingdom Hearts.....if she did we would all suffer.  
Lost Nobody: HEY!!! anyway Enjoy!!!

_C_hapter 3: The Truth

The two blondes sat under the tree as the girl looked at the blonde boy.

"Do you feel better now?" Namine asked.

"…yeah….sorry I came on to you like that."

"It's okay." She said with a smile.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"…Roxas?"

"I guess you figured out my name."

"…Roxas why are they doing this to you? ..........You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

"It's…..It's my parents…or should I say the family name."

She looked at him and listened carefully.

"My mom….she had an affair with Mrs. Takamoto's husband."

"Our Geometry teacher?"

"Yeah…"he said as he laughed."….and 's son is Seifer."

Namine remembered Mrs. Takamoto choking Roxas and also heard the gang saying Seifer to the boy who was beating up Roxas.

"Seifers father….left with my mom. She abandoned me and my father. The Takamoto's never forgave us the Takumas. They said a lot things about my mom…but my dad he…still loved her so he beaten them and threatened them because he couldn't take them mocking the person he loved. Sooner or later my dad suffered with stress he started to beat me up also…H-He realized that his anger was taking control of him. Every time he saw my face it reminded him of my mom…he couldn't take it anymore…He didn't want to hurt me anymore….So he left me….here in this school…where my parents principle here found me and told me I can live here. Of course the Takamoto's hates my guts….as long as I'm here and as long as I'm a Takuma I'll be hated by them."

"Roxas I'm sorry…….but why does the people here are also hates you? Not only the Takamoto's?"

"Because I'm a Takuma….The Takuma is the lowest in the class and also cause I'm an orphan. See, I'm attending this school for free and they hate the fact that I'm a low class but I'm in a private school. Also because……nevermind…."

"…….well, That's so not fair…."Namine said.

"Life isn't fair……I considered suiciding…I was gonna let Seifer kill me.."

"Are you stupid!? Why would you do something like that!" she yelled

"What's there to live for?"

Namine's eyes widened as she sat there in silence.

"Then….I'm gonna be your light!"she said.

"What?"he asked out of her randomness.

"The world is made with darkness and light so I'm gonna be your light," she said "If you only think bad things you will be consumed with bad thoughts but I'm gonna show you good things in life. I'm gonna stand right beside you because light is always beside darkness." She said as she smiled.

"Are you crazy? You know what they did to me….They won't stop at anything to kill me."

"Then I'll get beaten up with you," she said. "If they do something to you then they have to do something to me too."

He smirked. "You are crazy."

"I might be but I'll always be a crazy girl standing next to you."

He smiled as he looked up at the sky.

"I guess a crazy girl by my side might not be that bad." He said as he gazed at the sky.

She looked at him as she blushed.

"Roxas the truth is that I'm-." she was about to confess about her life but she was interrupted by her cell phone. She flipped it open and talked.

"Hello?"she said.

"HELLO? NAMINE? ARE YOU DONE CLEANING?"Riku yelled.

It seemed like they were still at karaoke

"RIKU! I can't hear you!."

"WHAT?"

"I CANT HEAR YOU!"

"WHAT?"

"JUST PICK ME UP!!!"

"OKAY I"LL COME IN 5 MIN.""OKAY!BYE!"she yelled as she hears Kairi.

"IS THAT NAMINE! HIIIIII I LOVE YOUUU!!!!SORA!!!I LOVE YOU TOO" she yelled.

"Umm okay?"she said as she closed her phone.

"What the hell?" Namine said._ Are they drunk?_

She thought as the blonde boy laughed. She looked at him confused.

"You saying what the hell so does not match." He said still laughing.

She blushed out of embarrassment realizing that he heard her other side.

He calmed down as he looked at her."Who was that anyway?"

"Riku, my……brother."

"Ahh Mr. Popular, you must be happy he's your brother."

"Not really….He really is a nice brother but he treats me like a daughter its embarrassing! And also I don't want people to recognize me as Riku's sister."

"I recognize you as Namine." He said causing Namine to blush. "Don't you have to go?"

"Eh?"

"You said for him to pick you up." he said

"Oh yeah…"

"Well I'd better go." he said as he got up and started to walk away. Namine grabbed his hand.

"Wait Roxas….Are you gonna come to class tomorrow?"

"I don't think-"

"Please? For me? I…..don't wanna be alone…."

"…….Okay." He said as he smiled.

"Promise?" she asked with a frown. Roxas looked at her as he patted her head.

"Promise, bye Namine."

"Bye Roxas."

He walked away from her as she watched his back. She blushed as she wondered _Why does he always pat my head?_

"Namine!" Someone called out. It was Riku. "Namine! Lets go!"

"Okay!" she said as she ran towards the car.

"Hey Riku?"

"yeah?"

"What do you think of Roxas?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Did he do something to you?"

"No….just asking.…"

"Just, don't get too close to him. He's nothing but trouble."

"But Riku-"

"Namine, this guy is a Takuma, you might not understand the system but he's a low-class. A rebel. Its best if you don't get near him." He said.

………" _I don't care if he's a low class or whatever……he's the first person to talk to me…_

"Were home." Riku said.

They got out of the car as they went in the house. Namine placed her bag on the table as she ran up stairs. Riku lay down on the couch as he fell asleep. Namine opened the door to her room and closed it as she jumped on her bed. She turned around to see the ceiling.

_Roxas……_she thought to herself as she blushed and hugged a pillow.

She stopped cuddling with the pillow as she slapped herself with both hands.

_Whats wrong with me? Stop thinking about him! You only met him today!....._

She stood up and remembered something….._I didn't do my homework…._

She sat on her desk and took out her books. _Okay math first……2ab+3x+4ab+4y+5x=____

She looked at the problem.

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

"RIKUUUuuuuuuuu!!!!!!"

"What!Whats going on!?Are you alright!?"Riku said as he opened the door.

Namine had that puppy dog face ready to cry.

"Riku…..I don't understand anything…"

"………what?"

"Can you teach me math?"

"……….YOU CALLED ME JUST FOR THAT!?" he yelled. "DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO YOUR TEACHER!?"

" I couldn't understand what she was saying! She was strict!!"

Riku sighed.

"I'll get a tutor for you."

"Thanks…….wait…….Why can't you teach me?"

"I umm…."

"You don't even know how!!" she yelled. "Wait! How do you pass your tests?"

"I-umm"

"Tell me the truth!"

"Okay, Okay…..I cheat off of Sora's paper…."

"I knew it!" she said pointing at Riku "I cannot believe you! If I was older than you I'll ground you for sure!"

"Well you're not so don't tell anyone!" Riku shrieked.

"Fine, forget what I said I'll find my own tutor."

"Olette is pretty good in math."

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Fine, Be that way."

He turned around as he walked towards the door.

"Riku!....Thanks anyway."

He had a grin on his face as he left. Namine sighed as she sat in the chair.

"Olette….I wonder if she can teach me…"

She went in the bathroom to take a shower. She changed into her pajamas as she went downstairs.

"Namine, dinners ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you have to eat."

"But-"

"Just eat!"

"Fine."

They sat down and ate their food. Riku looked at Namine.

"So, did you make any friends today?"

_Roxas…._

"No….I told you before I'm not good talking to people."

"Well, just be yourself."

"Easy for you to say."

"But I'm pretty sure you'll make new friends."

"I hope." She said as she remembered something.

"Hey Riku,….were you guys drunk at karaoke?"

"No, why?"

"Cause I heard Kairi."

"…..she…"

"Riku." She looked at him strictly.

"Okay, Sora told her to do truth or dare and she chose dare. So Sora told her to drink just a little of alcohol and she got high…..Sora knew Kairi was weak to alcohol…"

Namine looked at Riku then she bursted into laughter. Riku looked at her confused as he thought she was going to lecture him.

Namine stood up and washed the dishes . After she was done she ran upstairs and sat on her bed. She took out her sketchbook as she started to draw. She drew a picture of the tree and in the back she drew a shadow of Roxas leaning against the tree. And herself under the tree drawing.

_I wonder if he'll come to class tomorrow._ She wondered as she fell asleep

Lost Nobody: So that was Chapter 3  
Namine: That was'nt so bad right Kairi?  
Kairi:........  
Namine: Kairi?  
Lost Nobody: Don't worry Kairi, You'll have an happy ending.  
Hayner: You know we never come out as much  
Lost Nobody: Don't rush! You'll come out soon just wait!  
Sora: Can I borrow your tooth brush?  
Everyone: .............?  
Lost Nobody: Anyway!! Please review!!


	4. The Promise

Lost Nobody: CHAPTER 4 YAY!!!!  
Roxas: yay......  
Riku: woohooo......  
Namine: you people are mean.  
Lost Nobody: One-chan's right!  
Namine: One-chan?  
Roxas: Means big sister.  
Namine:.....I'm younger than you...  
Lost Nobody: Really? how old are you?  
Namine: 15  
Lost Nobody: Ha! Im younger! I'm 14!  
Sora:really?  
Lost Nobody: yup! OKAY! Pence! so the disclaimer  
Pence: why me?  
Lost Nobody: cuz you don't come out much  
Pence: Lost Nobody does not own Kingdom Hearts.  
Lost Nobody: That was plain...anyway! Enjoy!!

Chapter 4: Promise

"Okay class take your seats." Mrs. Takamoto said.

_Ugh math….Roxas didn't come to class…_Namine thought as she pouted.

Then she heard someone call her in a whisper. She looked at the front, it was Olette.

"Psss…Namine…" whispered Olette.

"What?" Namine whispered back.

She passed a note to Pence as he passed to Namine.

_Namine, were having a party for our club today after school you wanna come?-Olette_

Namine didn't really like parties so she kindly rejected it.

_I'm sorry I have a lot of work to do sorry,,,,-Namine_

She passed the note as Pence passed her one.

_Come on It'll be fun!-Pence_

_Namine, it's okay if you can't come I won't force you…but If you change your mind it's at Kairi's house you can go with Riku.-Olette_

_Okay –Namine_

She looked at the board and tried to concentrate on math but nothing went inside her brains.

The bell rang as Mrs. Takamoto dismissed the class.

Next was Literature, she didn't hate literature as much. She liked reading but didn't love it. But she enjoyed the class since the teacher wasn't strict.

"Okay everyone be quiet and take your seats."

, who is an American, was our Literature teacher.

The school bell rang as the class began. Then someone opened the door. Everyone looked back as the blonde boy entered. It was Roxas, Namine was overfilled with joy that he came. He sat next to Namine which was the only seat available.

"Glad you can join us Roxas" Mr. Christian said as he smiled.

"You came." Namine whispered.

"I promised." Roxas said as he smiled.

Then Namine heard people whispering to one another.

"Who does he think he is coming to class."

"Think he's so smart."

"He doesn't belong here."

"He should leave this place."

"Why is he here?"

Namine heard what they said and started to frown as she squeazed her hand.

"Don't worry, I don't care what they say" Roxas whispered

"But…."

"It's okay."

looked at Namine and Roxas as he smiled. He was a nice teacher, sometime his temper gets in control of him but he never actually hated Roxas. He wanted to talk to him but Roxas didn't let him but now he was happy there was someone who could talk to him. Mr. Christian didn't stop them from talking as the others starred at them.

"Class pay attention to the board." he took out his book and let one student read each line.

Couple of minutes passed by as spoke.

"Okay now that were almost running out of time I'll give you your assignment. Your assignment will be writing a poem. It doesn't have to rhyme anything you want. Due on Friday. Okay in 5 minutes class will be dismissed so do whatever you want but don't get off of your seats also you can talk but quietly"

He usually finished class early so that the students could have some free time.

"Are you okay now?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiled.

"Oh you left this yesterday."

He handed her the handkerchief she used to wipe his blood. But it was all clean."How did you wash it?" Namine asked."You think I'm that useless? I use the bathroom water and wash it with a bucket. You don't think I wash my clothes don't you."

"Sorry," she said as she smiled. He smiled back at her.

"You can keep it" Namine said.

"No, It's okay-"

"You need it more than I do."

He smiled as he put the handkerchief in his pocket. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"It's been a long time I came to this class."

"What do you do every day?"

"Sleep."

She looked at him with a jealous face.

"Wait, if you skip class everyday that means your failing in class."

"Yup"

"Are you crazy? You're not gonna be able to go to college!"

"You think I have enough money for college?"

Namine's eyes widened as she looked down and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Come on, don't show me that face to me," he said as he smiled.

"Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing" he said as he patted her head.

She blushed as she looked down and smiled.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Christian said.

Next was got off their seats as they went to the next class but Roxas went the other way.

"Roxas?" Namine asked

"Yeah?"

"Class is this way."

He smirked "Next is Grammar right?It's Mrs Takamoto's class."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, We'll meet next period."

"Next period? Is…..lunch time?"she looked up to see his back turned around leaving.

"Roxas!" Namine shouted. Roxas looked back at her and smiled. His hands were in his pockets as he walked away.

Namine smiled as she proceeded to the next class.

Namine didn't hate Grammar as much as Math. She sat down in the empty seat at the back.

"Namine, Can I sit next to you? Pence and Hayner kicked me out" asked Olette.

"Sure." Namine smiled.

"Thanks."

"Olette?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Roxas?"

"…Do you like him?"

"WHAT!? No! I've only met him yesterday and…..wait…how do you-"

Olette bursted into laughter.

"I love your reaction!"Olette said, still laughing.

Namine's cheeks became pink as she looked down.

" I was just joking! I just saw you with Roxas at the hallway so I was just teasing you. But your reaction was hilarious!" Olette said. "So what about Roxas?"

"I was just wondering what you think of him.."

"Me? Hmm I think of him as a human."

Namine looked at her confused."Everyone treats him like trash but I think of him as a human being and everyone is equal right?" She said with a smile.

_She's so nice……_

"So if you like him I won't tell Riku." She said with a grin.

"I don't!!!" she shouted with a blush.

"Are you sure? You seem to blush every time I say that."

"Olette!!" Namine cried out.

"Okay, okay but incase if you two start going out tell me cause I'll help out. But be careful of Hayner, Sora, Riku, Selphie, and Kairi.

"Why, do they have anger towards him?"

"…..The Takuma has suffered many people…The whole family ring of the Takuma was a rebel. And they beat and threatened people. Including……well…Riku's parent's…..they also pressured Sora's mom into suicide, they put Selphie's older sister in prison and eventually died, and killed Hayner's brother, Kairi's grandmother, and my father."

Namine's eyes widened as she looked down.

"But I don't hate him." Olette said with a smile."I don't think any of the club members do. They only feel anger and revenge. Even if the Takuma's killed my father, it wasn't Roxas who killed him. Sometimes I feel like I want revenge but even if I do, nothing will happen. My father won't come back."

"Olette….I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay."

"So…..they don't hate Roxas just because he's an orphan?"

"Well, actually that's also the reason. Orphans are people with no parents so everyone thinks that thery're different so yeah. Don't worry the club members are not gonna tell that you're an orphan."

"…how do you know?"

"Your Riku's sister right? We keep his secret too."

"….Olette I'm….I'm actually not Riku's real sister."

Namine looked at Olette with her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell anyone but….I was adopted by Riku's parents….I was abandoned...by my own parents. I never met my parent. I don't even know their names…"

"Namine….."she said as she hugged her.

Namine blushed as everyone starred at them.

"Olette…everyone's looking at us."

"Oh….sorry." Olette said as she pulled back. "If you ever need me, come to me okay? And also your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you…..wait what about Axel?"

"Axel he…..he and Roxas were-."she was interrupted by the bell."We better go."

"…um okay..."

"You wanna eat lunch with us?"

"Um…sorry I have to go somewhere."

"Oh, I get it….your gonna see Roxas."

"No…"she said as her cheeks got pink.

"You don't have to lie to me." She said with a grin.

"Okay fine, I'm gonna go see Roxas okay."

"Don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone that you like him."

"Olette…..I don't like him! I just feel sorry for him okay?"

"Okay, whatever you say." She said as she smirked."Bye, Namine."

"Bye Olette."Namine said as she turned the opposite direction from Olette.

_I wonder what she was gonna say._

Lost Nobody: Yay!  
Olette: Yay Im in the chapter!!  
Riku: Im bored.  
Roxas: same here.....lets jus get to the next chapter....  
Lost Nobody: U mean people...  
Namine: aww its okay~  
Lost Nobody: One-chan is so kind~  
Roxas:Stop calling her one-chan!  
Lost Nobody: No need to get jealous  
Namine: N way thank you guys for reading! stay tune for the next chapter!


	5. The Secret

Lost Nobody: YAAAayyy this is my fav chapter BTW  
Namine: Really? mine too  
Roxas:......*blush*  
Namine: aww Roxie are you blushing?  
Roxas: shut up  
Namine: aww soo cute~  
Lost Nobody: While One-chan and Oni-chan is flirting umm Olette do the disclaimer  
Olette: Lost Nobody does not own Kingdom Hearts and if she did, things not known in this world will happen and you do not want to know what I mean...  
Lost Nobody: HEY! anyway enjoy!

Chapter 5: Secret

Namine wondered as she went outside. There was no sight of Roxas so she took out her sketchbook and drew under the tree.

"So, you like drawing huh?" Roxas said from behind. He sat down next to her as he looked at her drawings. Namine closed her sketchbook and hugged it.

"It's ugly, don't look at it." Namine said.

"Come on," He said as he held out his hand. "It cant be bad as mine."

She handed her sketchbook as he scanned through.

"Its ugly I know, I suck in drawing."

"You need to have more confidence. If you think its ugly it's gonna be ugly but if you think it's nice its gonna look nice. And I think it's beautiful."

Namine blushed as she tried to hide it.

"Thank you." She said as she looked down with her cheeks pink.

"Roxas, Are you hungry?" Namine asked.

"I haven't eaten in days."

"Do you want to eat my lunch?"

"No, its okay."

"You said you haven't eaten in days."

"Yeah but I don't like to eat other peoples' lunch."

"But you have to eat!"

"It's okay!"

Namine pouted as she thought of something.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"I'm gonna feed you."

"No, you're not gonna feed me." He said as he backed away.

"Yes I am! Now open up!" she said. Namine got closer as Roxas blushed. "Please Roxas, just eat." She said with fried chicken on her chopstick. Roxas gave up and opened his mouth. Namine put the chicken in his mouth as he chewed it.

"How is it?" Namine asked.

"It's good."

Namine smiled as she took another chicken.

"Open again."

"NO. I can feed myself." He said as he took her lunch and chopstick. He sat in silence.

"Roxas? Whats wrong?"

"….I…don't know how to use this."

Namine looked at him then she bursted into laughter.

"Hey! Give me a break."

"Sorry, give me, I'll feed you."

"No, I'll eat with my hands."

"Roxas, that's bad manner."Namine said as she took her lunch. "Here open up."

Roxas shyly let her feed him. Namine had a big smile on her face as Roxas's cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

"Don't you need to eat?" Roxas asked.

"Its okay, I can eat at home."

"But aren't you hungry?"

"Nope." Namine said with a smile. "I'll feed you every day. I'll prepare breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

He smirked as he opened his mouth and let Namine feed him.

"We better get to class."Roxas said.

"You're coming?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

It was Chemistry class, Namine and Roxas sat together as Pence and Olette looked back.

"They seem to be very close."Pence said.

Olette smirked. "Yeah."

"You worried of Namine?"

"No. The Takuma's killed my father, not Roxas," Olette said as Pence looked at her. "But if he ever hurts Namine….I'm not letting him go that easily."

Pence smirked. "You really are a two-face."

The teacher came in, as the class began.

"Okay, class today we're going to do a project."

Mrs. Cabanes was their Chemistry teacher. She was very kind and very scientific.

"Class pair up with the person next to you." She said, "I'll pass out the instructions, and you will follow them as instructed."

walked around the classroom passing the papers out. She stopped at Roxas's desk.

"Its nice of you to join the class Mr. Roxas." She said with a smile.

"Its nice to be back." He said.

"I'm guessing Miss Namine asked you to come during lunch time, if I'm not wrong." She said looking at Namine with her cheeks turned pink knowing someone saw her feeding Roxas.

"You guessed correctly, she really is a bossy person."

Mrs. Cabanes laughed. "Well, I hope you'll stay long." She said turning her back.

"What do you mean bossy!" Namine exclaimed.

Roxas laughed as he got the paper and started working.

"Mrs. Cabanes seemed very friendly to you." Namine said.

"Of course, I'm her best student."

"You?"

"Surprised?"

"No but…."

Roxas smirked as he did the instructions correctly while others failed.

"My dad taught me Chemistry when I was little also math, my mom would always tell him I'm too young to learn these things. You couldn't stop my dad in talking about chemistry after all he is a scientist."

Namine smiled as she looked at his face. He had a happy face remembering the past but also it seemed like he had a melancholy feeling which made his face look sad.

"Roxas?" Namine asked as Roxas eyes were filled with tear. He touched his cheek and realized he was crying. Namine looked at him sad, thinking if she could do anything. She took out a handkerchief and wiped his tear away.

"It's okay, one day it will all be better." Namine said.

"It already is…"Roxas whispered.

"What was that?" Namine asked.

"Nothing." Roxas said as he mixed the chemical together.

"Hey, Roxas can you teach me math after school?"

"Sure but don't you have plans?"

"Well, I have a stupid club after school but I'll just visit and leave."

"Sure, I'll be at the tree."

"Don't get into any trouble kay?"

"Okay."

They finished the project and got an A while everyone starred at them. Then class was over.

"Namine."

"Yeah" Namine said as Roxas got close to her.

"Thank you." He whispered to her ear and walked off. Namine was turning red and heat was rising up.

Roxas walked away that means he wasn't coming next class. Namine sighed as she walked into the classroom.

Namine drew the whole class hour as the bell rang. She packed her stuff and went to the detention classroom.

"Namine-chan!!!" someone yelled as she hugged Namine from the back.

"Guess who!" someone said as she covered Namine's eyes.

" I don't know." Namine said in a monotone voice.

"Its Kairi!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Kairi."

"You're so mean, you don't even recognize me!" her hands still on Namine's eyes.

"Um….Kairi can you let go of your hands?"

"Oh! Sorry." Kairi said as she let go.

"Hi, NAMINE!!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Hi,Selphie."Namine said.

"Are you coming to the party?"asked Selphie.

"Sorry but I have some catching up to."

"Aww, but it's gonna be fun!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Come on, if she doesn't wanna come then she doesn't have to, besides it's my party." Kairi said.

"Whats the party for?"Namine asked

"Its just a party to you know, hang out."Kairi said."

"She just wants to play 7 min. in heaven with Sora." Selphie said.

"NO I DON'T!" Kairi shouted. "Namine, don't listen to her, she doesn't know anything!"

"Wait….you like Sora?"Namine asked.

Kairi blushed massively and looked down.

"You do!" Namine exclaimed with a smile. "That's cute."

"Yeah, but she kinda revealed it yesturday at kareoke." Selphie said.

Kairi's eyes widened and she became gloomy as she went to the corner.

"What happened?" Namine asked.

"Well, first she said I LOVE YOU to him and then she-"

"SHUT UUUUPP!!!" Kairi shouted. "I don't want to remember!!!!"

"What she do, kiss him?" Namine asked.

Kairi sat in silence as her eyes filled with water.

"Kairi I-"

Kairi began to cry.

"I'm so stupid…..just a little alchohol and I got high…and my secret revealed….and….I kissed him…and I cant even remember and now he….he wont even look at me or talk to me…."

Namine looked at her as she hugged her.

"I'ts okay….Think possitive maybe..maybe he liked you too. Maybe hes too shy when he sees you cause he knows you like him also….maybe he needs a little time to think." Namine said.

"Y-You think so?" Kairi said while crying.

"Yes."Namine smiled.

"Thanks Namine." Kairi said as she wiped her tears away.

Then everyone else came: Olette, Pence, Hayner, Axel, Riku, and Sora.

Kairi looked at Sora as Sora looked the other side. Kairi looked down but she looked up to see his cheeks pink. She smiled as Namine mouth gestured "Good Luck"

"So your really not coming?" Selphie asked ready to leave.

"Yeah sorry. " Namine said.

" Your gonna stay here?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I have a tutor."

"Really!? Who did you get?" Riku asked.

"I-I forgot his name…"

"So it's a He." Selphie said. "You should watch out for this guy Riku, he might steal your little sister."

"Shut up Selphie, beside he's a teacher right? Anyway so what time should I pick you up?" Riku said

"Umm I'll just call you."

"Okay."

"Okay then, Everyone lets go!" Sora said.

"Wait, I'll catch up with you later. I left my books in my locker." Olette said.

"You guys go on ahead Hayner and I got in trouble and we have to talk to the teacher." Pence said.

"Okay then, off to Riku's car!"

Riku sighed as everyone dispersed. Namine went downstairs to the tree. She looked around but Roxas wasn't there.

_I wonder where he is._

She sat under the tree. Then she saw Olette. She walked over to the gate but then Seifer came. He put his arms around Olette as she pulled away.

"Come on, don't you like me?"

"No! I only helped you in math."

"What about the times we've spent?"

"That didn't mean anything."

Seifer got close to her as he leaned for a kiss.

"Get away from me creep." Olette said as she pulled away.

Then Seifer grabbed her hand.

"Who do you think you are?" Seifer said as he was about to punch her. Seeing this Namine ran towards them but someone else came and stopped him. It was Hayner.

"She said get away."

"What do you want?" Seifer said as he pushed him. Hayner fell as Seifer kicked him.

"Seifer stop!" Olette said grabbing his hand.

"You stay out of this." He said about to punch Olette. Hayner caught the punch as he fell.

"I'm gonna….protect her…..no matter what.." Hayner said. "…..Cause I love her…."

Olettes eyes widened as she bursted into tears. Seifer looked at him disgusted.

"How touching." Seifer said as he gave another punch to Hayner.

_I have to stop him. _Namine thought.

"Seifer, stop." Someone said from behind.

He had a black hood on, with a group of people in the back. They were all wearing black jacket and hoods covering their faces.

"Why are you here?" Seifer asked.

"Have you forgotten to respect your authorithy?" The man in black said.

Seifer grined his teeth as the man in black punched his face.

"If you show me disrespect to me again don't think I'll let you go this easily." He said as he lifted his hood up. He had blue hair and yellow eyes. He looked at his gang as they bowed.

"Take the boy, and teach him a lesson" He said as he grabbed Seifers collar. They all left as Olette ran up to Hayner. Namine stood behind the bushes.

"Hayner, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said as he smirked.

Olette had tears flowing down through her cheeks as she embraced him. Hayner put his arms around her. Olette pulled away and looked at him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Olette shouted.

"….?" Was all Hayner could respond.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that, you hear me!?"

"I was just trying to-" Hayner was interupted by a kiss. Her lips pressed against Hayners as Hayners eyes widened with a pink hue on his cheeks. Olette pulled away as she hugged him.

"but….I'm just glad you're okay."

Namine smiled as she looked at them.

"Do you often spy on people like this?" someone whispered causing Namine to jump. She looked back and saw that it was Roxas.

"Why are you spying on them?" He whispered.

"I wasn't!" Namine replied with a whisper.

"Hey guys, whats going on!" someone called out causing Namine and Roxas to jump and hide under the bush.

It was Pence, he ran towards Olette and Hayner.

"Are you guys ready to go?"Pence asked.

Olette and Hayner nodded with their cheeks pink and walked away as Olette held on to Hayners hand.

"So now that you're finished stalking lets begin math."

"Okay!wait I wasn't stalking!"

"Okay, okay, lets go."

"Go where?"

"The classroom."

"Its all locked."

"Just follow."

The hallway was very dark. Namine stood in silence with her hands together. Roxas looked back and realized that she was scared of the dark. He held her hand and continued to walk. Namine began to blush as he dragged her to the classroom.

_His hand is so warm....._

Lost Nobody: Well did you enjoy that?  
Hayner: I did actually  
Olette: hehehe.........dont push your luck Hayner...this is only Lost Nobodys fantasy.  
Kairi: I never knew Olette was two faced are you blood type AB  
Namine: Im sleepy.....  
Lost Nobody: aww you need to rest...Im also in a slump I dont know what to do.....and I have stupid school  
Namine:I hate school LN we should rest let Roxas do everything else  
Lost Nobody: Yeah Oni-chan do all the worK  
Roxas:.......never in your life  
Lost Nobody: Well stay tuned it might take long but please be patient and so I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
